Novios Aplicados
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Epílogo de Soñé Que Éramos Novios (I Dreamt We Were Boyfriends). Traducción de "Bookworm Boyfriends", autorizada por Autor Anónimo. Hookfire.


Este es un epílogo de **Soñé Que Éramos Novios **(I Dreamt We Were Boyfriends), cuya traducción que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Traducción Autorizada por **Autor Anónimo**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Novios Aplicados**

* * *

—Oh, maldición. ¡Bae! —gimió Killian, sus dedos apretándose alrededor de los hombros del muchacho.

Los ojos de Baelfire revolotearon seductoramente mientras tomaba más de la longitud del mayor en su boca. No lograba tomarlo todo y le frustraba un poco. Dar mamadas era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

Había investigado bastante (traducción: vio porno) y cuando mencionó la idea, Killian parecía bastante excitado pero extremadamente incómodo. Fue una reacción tan divertida que Bae supo que tenía que hacerlo.

Pero en el porno lo hacían ver tan fácil.

Usando su mano, Bae tiró de la base del miembro duro mientras lamía la cabeza. Era húmedo, sucio y nuevo, en realidad no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto, pero los ruidos que estaba haciendo Killian estaban yendo directo a su entrepierna y ahora tenía una erección atrapada contra sus pantalones.

Mientras rodeaba la punta con su lengua, Bae bajó su cierre para que su propia excitación tuviera un poco más de espacio. Entonces recordó un consejo importante que había leído. Poniéndolo en práctica, lamió una raya larga desde la punta de la polla de Killian hasta la base, entonces besó y chupó las bolas de su novio.

—¡Maldición! —volvió a soltar Killian. Estaba haciéndolo bastante. Al parecer maldecía como marinero cuando iban a lo sexual. Bae se excitaba por ello.

Su mandíbula dolía, pero estaba divirtiéndose. Después de prodigarle atención con su lengua a las bolas de Killian, volvió a lamer hacia arriba y estaba a punto de meterse la cabeza en la boca cuando Killian lo detuvo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Bae alzó la mirada, esperando ver una mirada de desaprobación en la cara del otro, diciéndole que su primera vez dando una mamada era terrible. Sin embargo, lo que vio fue a un Killian enrojecido y acalorado que estaba viéndole con gran intensidad.

—Deja de hacer eso y ven acá —dijo con voz ronca.

Todo lo que Bae pudo hacer fue lamer el líquido preseminal en sus labios y asentir. Trepó en el regazo de Killian y el hombre le despojó con impaciencia de sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos. Bae ayudó, quitándose la camisa y tirándola en algún lugar a su lado.

Estaban en la sección de historia de Buccaneer Books. La tienda estaba cerrada (eran más de las siete) y Killian estaba a punto de regresar una enciclopedia a su estante correspondiente cuando apareció Bae, con sonrisas tímidas y miradas pecaminosas detrás de sus gafas.

Killian juraba que nunca había visto a nadie tan sexy y adorable al mismo tiempo.

Desde esa vez que le dio una mamada a Bae en su oficina, el chico había estado ansioso por regresar el favor. Tenía dudas porque sabía que el muchacho nunca lo había hecho antes y porque era posible que no pudiera controlarse si Bae le tocaba allí abajo. Prometió que se abstendría de follarlo hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho, pero si continuaba siendo tan sensual todo el tiempo, a Killian podría caérsele la polla antes de que lo hicieran todo.

Desafortunadamente, lo que su lindo novio quiere, su lindo novio consigue. En un momento de debilidad, fue empujado al sofá más cercano y Bae se deshizo de inmediato de sus pantalones, bajándolos hasta sus tobillos y atacando su longitud ya casi dura.

Que fue como terminaron así, tocándose mutuamente en su librería después del cierre.

—¿Así de malo fue? —susurró Bae con preocupación.

Killian se oprimió contra Bae. Junto sus vergas, esparciendo líquido preseminal y la saliva de Bae mientras los masturbaba al unísono. Bae soltó un gemido delicioso mientras arqueaba su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo una tentadora extensión de su cuello suave.

Killian no perdió tiempo en besar y chupar ese cuello, pero logró controlarse y comenzó a lamer. No podía dejar marcas sospechosas en un lugar tan visible para los demás. Su relación no era precisamente pública.

—Fue bueno. Eres increíble —susurró mientras rozaba su nariz contra el lado del rostro de Bae; los rizos chocolate del chico haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

Bae gimoteó y frotó sus caderas contra Killian. El mayor deslizó su otra mano y le dio un apretón en el trasero, sonriendo al provocar un chillido sorprendido de su adorable amante.

—Mentiroso —logró decir Bae entre resuellos irregulares—. Me hiciste parar...

La mano izquierda de Bae acarició el pecho de Killian por encima de la camisa desabotonada. El joven arañó y tiró del vello de su pecho, de vez en cuando rozando una tetilla mientras la otra mano bajaba y trataba de seguir el paso de los movimientos de Killian. Pronto las manos de ambos estaban pegajosas.

Killian sabía que Baelfire estaba cerca del clímax, porque sus gemidos se agudizaron un poco más de lo usual. Además de que su mano derecha había viajado al hombro de Killian, sus uñas clavándose mientras se aferraba por apoyo.

—¡K-Killian! —jadeó contra su oído mientras se contorsionaba contra él. El chico se corrió con chorros cremosos, cubriendo sus pechos con semen. Un poco terminó en la barbilla de Killian.

La cara de Baelfire cuando se corría siempre era algo que llevaba a Killian al límite, y pronto él también estaba gimiendo durante su liberación, tirando de sus miembros hasta que el placer colisionó y ambos se encontraron demasiado agotados y sensibles para continuar.

Hundiéndose contra él, el pecho de Bae subía y bajaba y podía sentir su aliento caliente contra su cuello. Cuando ambos hubieron recuperado el aliento, Killian tragó saliva y esparció besos por su cara.

—No quería acabar solo —dijo por fin Killian.

Baelfire se apartó para darle una mirada penetrante, así que Killian se explicó.

—Si hubieras continuado con esa boca maravillosa tuya, habría perdido el control. No me gusta la idea de acabar sin ocuparme de ti.

Baelfire se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa. Killian sonrió en respuesta y le agradeció a las estrellas por haber conseguido a un nerd tan adorable.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

(De verdad espero que este no sea el fin de esta serie).

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
